When Seri 2
by YeolClan
Summary: Masih seputar ChanHun,KaiHun,KrisSoo,ChanSoo.Drama kehidupan keluarga Chanyeol dan Sehun,Juga Jongin yang masih terus memelihara cintanya untuk Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Kris serta anaknya dari hubungannya bersama Chanyeol...Chanyeol,Sehun,Jongin,Kyungsoo,Luhan generasi 2
1. Chapter 1

TEASER-WHEN Seri 2

KAIHUN, CHANHUN, CHANSOO

Anak Chanyeol dan Sehun akan menjadi Kai (wajahnya)

Anak Kris dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi Sehun (wajahnya)

Chanyeol akan menjadi sahabat Kai (wajahnya)

.

.

.

"jangan jatuh cinta padanya..."

"kenapa eomma? Dia bahkan bukan saudara kandungku..."

"kalau kau ingin eomma tetap hidup jangan banyak bertanya dan turuti! Eomma tak akan mengingatkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya... ingatlah baik-baik permintaanku ini!"

.

.

.

"Jongin ahjushi... harusnya kau punya anak seusiaku jadi aku bisa pacaran dengan anakmu!"

"sayangnya aku tak punya hasrat untuk menikah sampai sekarang pun..."

"pasti karena Sehun eomma... begitu kan?"

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"kisah cintamu sudah bisa kubaca tanpa ada yang memberi tahu... kau sangat menyedihkan paman... haruskah aku tetap jadi fansmu?"

"benar! Kau harus jadi fansku!"

.

.

.

"aku kesini untuk menengokmu... tolong jangan buat aku merasa bersalah dengan datang kesini Jongin..."

"aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu Sehun!"

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kalau kau pikir dengan seperti ini kau akan membuatku merasa bersalah dan berlari kepadamu itu salah besar! Aku mencintai suami dan anakku Jongin..."

"apakah kau bahagia?"

"kenapa selalu pertanyaan itu yang kau tanyakan padaku, huh? Jelas... aku bahagia! Chanyeol dan anakku adalah sumber kebahagianku!"

.

.

.

"Kris... aku tidak suka kau terlalu memanjakannya seperti itu!"

"kenapa Kyungsoo? Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu semenjak kita kembali ke Seoul..."

"aku baik-baik saja... hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka dengan caramu memanjakannya... nanti dia bisa jadi anak yang cengeng!"

.

.

.

"bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semuanya jika dengan melihat anakku... aku seolah melihat wajahmu Chanyeol..."

"lupakanlah seperti aku melupakan semuanya... lihatlah kebahagian Kris dan anakmu... ya... dia anakku juga..."

"semakin aku melupakannya... aku merasa seperti kebahagianku akan hilang detik itu juga..."

.

.

.

"kau menyukainya?"

"tentu saja... dia adalah permen karet paling manis... walaupun menempel terus tapi aku menyukainya..."

"bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukai sepupumu itu?"

"kau gila?"

"biarkan aku bersama sepupumu... dan kau bersama orang yang aku cintai... dia sangat mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

"kau adalah teman pertamaku setelah oppa... kau oppa keduaku..."

"bisakah aku jadi oppa pertamamu?"

"caranya?"

"kita berkencan saja!"

"APA?"

.

.

.

LANJUT?


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum ke When Seri 2 baca dulu ini 1 dari 2 Chap... Jika responnya bagus pasti aku lanjutin kok!

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang dari kampusnya setelah mengajar sore itu dengan terburu-buru. Sedikit ngebut dirasanya tidak apa-apa. Menjelang ujian akhir, mahasiswanya yang bermasalah dengan kehadiran mulai merajuk meminta kelas tambahan. Hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa menjemput sang istri dan bayinya yang baru lahir dari rumah sakit.

"aku pulang..." teriaknya begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"oh... kau sudah pulang..." eommanya menyambut puteranya itu.

"eomma... apa Sehun di atas?"

"iya... tadi bayi kalian menangis terus jadi sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi dia di kamar menenangkannya..."

"baiklah eomma... kalau begitu aku naik dulu..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum dari ambang pintu menyaksikan istrinya yang sedang mengusap buah hati mereka di tempat tidur bayinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia merindukan istrinya itu. Kesibukannya membuat ia tak bisa menemaninya lama-lama di rumah sakit.

Happp...

Chanyeol memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang.

"ya... kau mengagetkanku..." Sehun membalik badannya dan memukul suaminya itu.

"wae? Aku kan rindu padamu sayang..." Chanyeol menyusul istrinya yang kini menuju tempat tidur mereka.

"rindu padaku tapi kerja terus..."cibir Sehun cemberut, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berlutut di depan istrinya itu.

"mianhe... mahasiswa pemalas itu meminta jam tambahan padaku..."

"nde... arraso..." Sehun mengelus rambut suaminya itu.

"kata eomma Yeolwon menangis terus?"

"iya... dia baru saja tidur tadi saat kau datang..."

"pasti kau capek ya? Mau aku pijit?"

"aniya... tidak usah... kau sendiri bahkan lebih lelah dari pada aku... lebih baik sekarang aku siapkan air hangat dulu nde... agar kau bisa mandi..."

"aku akan menyiapkannya sendiri... kau tidurlah... nanti malam pasti Yeolwon akan membangunkanmu..."

"hemmm... baiklah aku akan tidur... dan kau mandi..."

Sehun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Sehun tidak benar-benar tertidur. Ini kebiasaan sejak melahirkan, karena bayinya pasti akan butuh dia tanpa tahu waktu, maka ia sengaja tak pernah membuat tidurnya terlalu lelap.

Ia juga bisa mendengar suara air di kamar mandi mati dan pintunya terbuka menandakan suaminya sudah selesai. Tidak lama ia merasa sebuah tangan yang dingin mengelus rambutnya.

"mianhe..."

"maaf untuk apa?" Sehun membuka matanya.

"kau tidak tidur?"

"tidak bisa..."

Chanyeol dengan rambut yang masih basah dan hanya menggunankan t-shirt putih itu memiringkan badannya dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di bantal menghadap Sehun.

"tiba-tiba aku rindu melihatmu dengan perut besar..."

"apa?"

"aku biasanya akan mengelus perutmu setiap malam dan sekarang tidak lagi..."

"aishhh... kau masih bisa terbangun setiap malam untuk menggantikanku mengganti popok atau menemani Yeolwon..."

"ah tidak seru!"

"apanya yang tidak seru? Kau tidak mau membantuku mengurus anak kita huh?"

"bukan begitu... hanya saja lebih menyenangkan bangun malam saat kau hamil... bagaimana kalau kau hamil lagi... kita tambah satu anak lagi..."

"hah? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini sayang... kau pikir hamil itu seperti main game, huh? TIDAKKK! Bahkan anak kita belum ada usia satu bulan kau sudah ingin aku hamil lagi..." Sehun menoyor kepala suaminya.

"oh iya... aku sudah mendapatkan informasi untuk kredit rumah yang lumayan murah..."

"apa benar eomma tidak masalah dengan keputusan kita ini?"

"tenang saja... aku sudah membicarakannya sebelum kita menikah kok..."

"aku juga ada satu permintaan!"

"apa?"

"bisakah kau hanya bekerja sampai pukul delapan malam saja untuk di kampus dan studio... jika kita sudah di rumah kita nanti... aku akan takut jika kau pulang tengah malam terus!"

"akan aku usahakan... aku berencana akan membuat studio di rumah agar mempermudah bekerja..."

"benarkah?"

"nde... apapun itu akan aku lakukan untuk keluarga kecil kita..."

Sehun tersenyum senang memeluk suaminya yang masih terbaring seperti dirinya.

"sayang..." lirih Chanyeol.

"hemmm..." Sehun mendongakan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu bergerak menundukan wajahnya hendak mencium istrinya itu, namun gagal. Tangisan Yeolwon kini mengisi suara di kamarnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat suaminya cemberut.

"ingat ya... aku tidak menolaknya... tapi jagoan kita sudah mulai cemburuan seperti ayahnya sekarang!"

Sehun mencium kilat suaminya sebelum beranjakk ke tempat tidur bayinya itu. Chanyeol melihat Sehun memangku anak mereka tersenyum.

"apa dia lapar?"

"ani... tadi dia sudah kuberi ASI kok... mungkin karena ini kamar baru baginya jadi suasananya beda..."

"jagoanku... ayolah cepat besar biar appa ada temannya..." teriak Chanyeol heboh membuat Sehun mendelik.

"jagoanku cepatlah besar... agar eomma tidak sendirian lagi di rumah jika appamu sibuk... nde?" Sehun berusaha membalas.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Nah... ini chapter ke 2 sebelum loncat ke When seri 2

Oh iya aku mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah baca When Seri 1 dulu. Jujur aja aku gak nyangka bisa nulis ampe berchapter banyak. Aku soalnya pengen banget nulis drama jadi ff salah satu pelampiasannya makanya jadi sinetron bgt ff-nya. Seri ini juga kayaknya bakal gitu sih hehehe... karena aku nganggep ff ku ini drama aku berharap rattingnya bagus. Hehehe...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum saat tubuhnya yang kini sudah berbadan besar itu menyender ke kepala ranjang dengan kris yang terus saja mengusap dan menciumi perutnya.

"apa kau begitu senang?"

"tentu saja... akhirnya kurang dari dua bulan lagi bayi kita akan lahir..."

"Kris..."

"hemmm..."

"aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika keajaiban ini tidak terjadi... apa kau hari ini sedang tersenyum..."

"tentu saja... aku bahagia... mungkin jika keajaiban ini tidak terjadi... bayi kita tidak ada... tapi ku masih ada selalu di sampingku..."

"begitu ya..."

"kenapa? kau jangan banyak pikiran sayang... ingat... kesehatan kalian berdua bisa terganggu kalau kau stress..."

'aku hanya sedang berpikir... seharusnya dia memang tidak hadir saja di antara kita... setidaknya aku walaupun bersedih tidak punya anak tapi aku bahagia karena tidak terbebani sebuah kebohongan besar..."

.

.

.

"apa katanya eomma?" Sehun sambil menggendong anaknya yang baru berusia hampir 10 bulan itu langsung menatap ibunya.

"Kyungsoo masih di ruang bersalin katanya pembukaannya baru empat..."

"pasti sakit..."

"kau ini... hah dasar Wu Yifan... sudah ku katakan agar melahirkan di sini saja tapi malah bersikukuh bisa mengurusnya berdua... bagaimana kerepotannya nanti aku sudah membayangkannya..."

"apa kita perlu kesana?"

"dia bilang tidak usah... kemarin aku dan eommanya Kyungsoo juga sudah memohon tapi Kris melarang kami..."

"semoga saja persalinannya lancar..." Sehun tampak khawatir. "Wonnie... kau akan punya sepupu sekarang..." Sehun tersenyum menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung jagoan kecilnya itu.

"kami pulang..."

Suara khas Chanyeol memasuki rumah orang tua Sehun. Pria jangkung itu tampak memegangi bahu mertuanya.

"appa... bagaimana?" Sehun menghampiri suami dan ayahnya yang mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu.

"hah... appa sudah tua Hunnie..."

"appa..."

Tidak lama eommanya datang dengan dua gelas minuman untuk suami dan menantunya.

"dokter bilang appa harus total beristirahat dan tidak boleh curi-curi merokok lagi..."

"appa... kan sudah kami bilang itu adalah penyebab sakitmu..." Sehun merengut.

"Wonnie... ayo kemari... kakek merindukanmu..." ayahnya itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"appa... kalau Kris gege tahu dia pasti akan sedih mendengarnya... dokter tapi keluarganya sendiri sakit dan tidak bisa dinasehati..."

Ucapan Sehun membuat ketiga orang lainnya diam. Chanyeol yang tahu istrinya tidak bermaksud menyinggung sang ayah pun mencoba membuat suasana cair.

"bagaimana persalinan Kyungsoo?"

Namun cara ini tidak berhasil. Sehun masih kelihatan tidak senang dengan mukanya yang cemberut. Ayahnya yang tidak terima. Ibunya yang gantian menanatap sang suami dan anak bergantian.

"ehhhmmm..." Chanyeol berdehem. "eomma... aku rasa kami harus pulang sekarang... aku masih ada pekerjaan di rumah..."

"nde..." Untunglah eomma Sehun menanggapinya.

"appa... kami pulang dulu... nanti aku akan mencarikan obat herbal yang dokter sarankan itu..."

"hemmm..."

"sayang... ayo pulang..."

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab. "mianhe..." ucapnya pelan lalu membungkuk dan berjalan keluar sambil menggendong anaknya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"kau tidak harus bersikap seperti itu pada ayah..."

"dia tidak menyayangi dirinya sendiri..."

"dia orang tua Hunnie... bicara dengan ayah yang mulai sensitif perasaannya harus sangat dijaga... tadi kau menyinggungnya..."

"mianhe..."

"kenapa minta maaf padaku?"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"huhhh... sepertinya dia akan segera melupakannya setelah cucu keduanya lahir..."

"benar... Kyungsoo mungkin sekarang kesakitan disana... tapi kau akan segera mendapatkan sepupu..." Sehun menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung sang anak di gendongannya. Chanyeol sendiri tampak merenung. "sayang... kau kenapa?" Sehun seolah menyadari.

"ani..." Chanyeol segera menjalankan mobilnya. Namun, suasana kembali hening dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Sehun yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

Tiga Tahun Kemudian...

Rumah kediaman orangtua Sehun tampak ramai dengan berkumpulnya keluarga besar mereka. Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun ketiga dari dua cucu keluarga tersebut. Kedua cucunya beda sepuluh bulan namun karena cucu keduanya yang menetap di Kanada itu, maka ketika di usianya yang ketiga tahun keluarga kecil Kris berlibur ke Korea mereka putuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Minyoung putri mereka bersama dengan ulang tahun ketiga Yeolwon yang sudah terlewat sepuluh bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Lanjut di When Seri 2 Chapter 1 Next!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Hallo... sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah jadi pembaca dari When seri 1... semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan ya...

Nah biar gak bingun aku jelasin... di sini kan Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kris, dan si jomblo Jongin mulai menua... pasti wajahnya berubah... jadi generasi kedua di sini yaitu Park Yeolwon, Lee Minyoung, Choi Minho, Yoo Jina, dll menyusul mereka akan berwajah Sehun dkk. Yeolwon itu Jongin. Minyoung bermarga Lee, anggap saja Yifan itu nama Koreanya marganya Lee dari bapak kandungnya, Minyoung itu Sehun mukanya. Minho mukanya Chanyeol dan Jina mukanya Kyungsoo. Yang lain menyusul.

.

.

.

"daddy... really? jinja-yo?" Seorang gadis dengan tampilan dress maroon, cardigan warna senada dengan sepatu kets dan buku-buku di tangannya itu histeris begitu pertanyaannya mendapat anggukan dari lelaki yang ia panggil daddy itu. Ia lupa ia berada di gerbang sekolahnya dan sekarang ia sedang memeluk kencang sang ayah disertai ciuman di pipinya.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah apartemen di kota Seoul setelah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir belasan jam mencapainya.

"woahhh... jadi dulu ini tempat tinggal eomma dan appa?"

"yup..." pria jangkung yang notabene appanya itu mengangguk dengan masih sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari kardus.

"hah... jinja... aku tidak percaya setelah hampir setahun Wonnie oppa tidak berlibur ke Kanada sekarang malah aku yang akan menemuinya di sini..."

"kau senang?"

"tentu saja... tapi... aku rasa eomma masih tidak rela meninggalkan Kanada..." kini ia memasang wajah sedih.

"eommamu mungkin akan datang bulan jadi biarlah..."

"ehmmm..." orang yang mereka bicarakan rupanya datang.

"eomma..."

"Minyoung... ingat jangan dulu berkeliaran... besok kita akan malam di rumah nenek dan kakek Oh... nenek Do juga akan datang... juga nenek Park..."

"Yeolwon oppa? Chanyeol appa dan Sehun eomma?"

"aku sudah meneleponnya... kemarin oppamu juga sudah eomma kabari tentang kepindahanmu... seragamu juga akan dibawa saat makan malam nanti..."

"jinja eomma... ahhh saranghae eomma..." gadis itu berlari dan mencium pipi eommanya yang tingginya sudah ia lampaui.

"ishhh... ingat aku benci anak manja!"

"nde eomma..."

Begitu sang eomma sudah kembali ke dapur ia segera menghampiri ayahnya lagi. "eommaku memang paling judes... sebetulnya aku ini anak siapa... dia selalu saja membuatku merasa bukan anaknya..."

"hey..."

"appa... aku pikir tinggal di sini juga tidak membuat lebih baik jika eomma masih saja selalu ketus padaku di sela-sela perhatiannya..."

"kau anak kami jadi jangan bicara macam-macam...!"

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Oh seperti saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun ketiga dari kedua cucunya beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Kini mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan dua perempuan yang paling muda di antara mereka menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

"Kyungsoo-ah... aku bahagia akhirnya kalian embali tinggal di Korea... setidaknya aku ada teman..."

"begitukah? heummm... sebetulnya kalau aku boleh memilih aku ingin tinggal di sana saja..."

"kenapa?"

"di sini akan membuat Minyoung pindah ke rumahmu..."

"hahaha... kau ini... apalagi sekarang mereka akan satu sekolah... aku harap Minyoung tidak dimusuhi fans Yeolwon nanti..."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

Sementara di ruang keluarga Kris sedang menjelaskan pada semua anggota keluarga yang hadir itu kalau dirinya akan menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Seoul kembali karena dokter dan rumah sakit ibunya di Kanada sekarang sudah memenuhi standar kelayakan dan sudah semakin luas jadi ia merasa sudah bisa melepasnya. Dia juga berpikir ini bagus untuk putrinya jika tumbuh besar di negaranya sendiri.

"lalu dimana Minyoung sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yang datang paling belakangan di antara semuanya karena ia begitu sibuk mengajar.

"menjemput oppanya..."

"maksudnya dia ke sekolah?"

"ani... dia akan menjadi preman komplek perumahan ini mungkin..."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan seragam sekolah bername tage Park Yeolwon itu berjalan dengan tenang namun sesekali berhenti karena merasa langkahnya ada yang mengikuti. Ia berbalik namun tak jua menemukan siapa. Mengingat hari sudah menelang malam ia sedikit was-was. Tapi, daerah rumah nenek dari ibunya ini sama sekali daerah aman jadi mana mungkin ada orang jahat mengikutinya. Jadi, ia kembali berjalan santai.

Pukkk...

Sebuah batu kecil menimpuk kepalanya.

"nuguya?" ia berbalik ke belakang namun tak juga menemukan siapa-siapa. Sampai akhirnya ia harus berteriak kaget karena ada yang menepuk bahunya dari depan.

"YAKKK..."

"oppa..." rupanya Minyeong, gadis itu entah bagaimana sekarang bisa ada di hadapannya.

"ya... Lee Minyoung!"

"kenapa oppa berteriak?"

"kau yang menimpukku?"

"huuh..."

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada di depanku? Aku kaget... kau tahu!"

"mianhe... aku sedari halte mengikutimu!"

"ishhh..." Yeolwon mengacak rambut panjang gadis itu. "ini sudah mau malam dan kau menungguku... bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?"

"apa oppa yakin tidak akan datang? oppa tidak merindukanku?"

"ani... aku begitu merindukan gadis kecilku..." Yeolwon mencubit hidung bangir di depannya dan segera memeluknya.

"oppa... aku begitu rindu padamu..." terdengar lirihan kecil dari gadis yang sedang memeluknya erat itu.

"nado... setahun lebih aku tidak melihatmu... sekarang kau semakin chubby..."

"ya..." Minyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah marah. "maksudmu aku semakin jelek?"

"aku tidak bilang begitu..."

"katamu aku chubby!"

"kau semakin menggemaskan!" Yeolwon mencubit kedua pipi Minyoung.

"lepasss..."

"kaja... makan malam pasti sudah siap... aku juga kangen dengan Kris appa dan Kyungsoo eomma..."

.

.

.

Keluarga itu selesai makan malam. Sehun sedang membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor di dapur, Kris membawa kedua remaja dalam keluarga tersebut ke ruang keluarga, ayah dan ibu Sehun sudah naik ke atas karena ayah Sehun sudah waktunya tidur, orang tua Kyungsoo dan ibu Chanyeol juga sudah dijemput oleh taksi pesanannya. Sisanya dua orang di ruang makan yaitu Chanyeol yang masih memakan buah yang disiapkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo di seberangnya yang sedang diam dengan pikirannya yang berputar.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau baik-baik saja?"

"menurutmu?" jawabnya sinis.

"aku pikir kau harus baik-baik saja... seharusnya begitu..."

"benarkah?"

"lupakanlah..."

"bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semuanya jika dengan melihat anakku... aku seolah melihat wajahmu Chanyeol..."

"lupakanlah seperti aku melupakan semuanya... lihatlah kebahagian Kris dan anakmu... ya... dia anakku juga..."

"semakin aku melupakannya... aku merasa seperti kebahagianku akan hilang detik itu juga..."

Mereka bicara dalam volume yang kecil sehingga mereka seperti sedang tidak mengobrol sampai suara cempreng seseorang mengagetkan mereka.

"appa..."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol juga tampak kaget.

"Minyoung-ah..."

"appa... kata appaku sekolahku yang baru ini sekolahnya Yeolwon oppa... itu... sekolah eomma dan appa jaman dulu?" Minyoung berdiri di ujung meja makan.

"nde..."

"kata Yeolwon oppa akan ada audisi dari perusahaan?"

"hemmm..." Chanyeol mengangguk tersenyum.

"bolehkah aku ikut?"

"ani..."

"ishhh... aku ingin bertemu Jongin ahjushi besok... boleh kan aku main ke studio walaupun tidak boleh audisi..."

"tentu saja..."

"apa dia tahu aku datang?"

"ani..."

"jinja?"

"hummm..." Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Minyoung sadar ibunya sudah menatapnya geram jadi ia memilih kabur sesegera mungkin.

"jangan biarkan anakmu menyukai anakku..."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo melengos pergi.

.

.

.

Di ranjang itu, ranjang dimana dulu Sehun dan Kyungsoo sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kini mereka tidur bertiga dengan Minyoung di tengah mereka sudah terlelap.

"aku tidak menyangka bisa tidur lagi seperti ini setelah kau menikah..." Sehun menghela nafas.

"benar... dulu kita sering berbagi suka dan duka di sini..."

"kau selalu menjadi pendengarku..."

"kau juga..."

"sekarang kita sudah berubah menjadi seorang ibu..."

"benar... bahkan anak kita sudah dewasa..."

"tapi... ketika ada di kamar ini... aku merasa benci sendiri ketika aku mengingatnya Soo..."

"Jongin?"

"nde... sampai saat ini aku selalu menghindar menemuinya setelah kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu itu... terakhir bertemu ketika aku ke studio..."

"terakhir dia menghubungiku ketika Minyoung menghubunginya..."

"aku merasa berdosa padanya tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun..."

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun yang bertemu dengan tangannya di tubuh Minyoung yang berada di tengah, mengusap menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini rumah keluarga Oh sudah sepi kembali. Kris yang sudah pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengurusi surat kepindahannya, Kyungsoo yang kembali ke apartemen, Sehun juga pulang ke rumah, Chanyeol ke studio, dan dua anak itu sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Minyoung dengan setia mensejajari langkah oppanya. Ia selalu tersenyum.

"jangan tersenyum terus... apa kau begitu bahagia?"

"ini pertama kalinya aku sekolah dengan memakai seragam seperti ini... aku juga tidak perlu berbahasa inggris... dan aku punya teman..."

"jadi benar kau tak pernah punya teman?"

"aku hanya perlu kau... bukan yang lain!" Minyoung mendahului Yeolwon memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Wonnie..." teriak seorang murid pria menghampiri merek berdua. "woahhh... ini sepupumu itu?"

"nde..."

"kyeopta..." pria itu mencubit pipi Minyoung membuat gadis itu marah.

"yakkk..."

"galak!"

"Minyoung-ah dia Taemin... dia temanku di klub dance..."

"ohhh... aku Minyoung..."

"aku mendapatkan pesan dari Minho... dia bilang akan latihan untuk audisi jadi hari ini akan ke sekolah sebentar saja..."

"anak itu... tanpa audisi pun ayahku sudah menginginkannya..."

"kau tahu kan dia bagaimana... ngomong-ngomong Jina akan cemburu..." Taemin melirik Minyoung lalu berlari.

"Jina?"

"temanku..."

"awas saja kalau kau berani punya pacar..."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku akan bunuh diri..."

"ishhh..." Yeolwon mengacak rambut Minyoung hingga bandonya terlepas.

"oppa... rambutku!"

.

.

.

TBC

aku gk tahu kenapa gak bisa bersambung di momen yang tepat... hehe... see ya...


End file.
